rangofandomcom-20200214-history
Beans
Beans'' ''"La Vaca"'' ''Sanchez is a female desert iguana voiced by Isla Fisher. She is the deuteragonist of Rango and Rango 2. Beans has spent her entire life, conquering the dangers and treacheries that came with defending her ranch. With an almost unfathomable amount of brains, beauty, and power, there is nothing that Beans can't accomplish. Beans Character Bio Tough, smart, and full of fiery independence, Beans is on a mission to find out where all of Dirt's water has gone. She still holds on to her Daddy's ranch, even as the odds against survival stack higher and higher. She is also very loveble with Rango, as they are now boyfriend as she is see with barefoot and Rango holds her with his hands in Rango. Role in Film Beans serves as one of the main protagonists of the film. She is first seen when Rango tries to recover some water that was out in the desert. Rango comes across Beans who, believing that he may be involved with the drought that her town is suffering, interrogates at gunpoint. Beans realizes Rango is not the cause when he puts on a dance number for her. Rango sees that Beans has a cart full of bottles, and takes a sample of one. Beans tells him that he is eating her father's cigarette ashes. Rango says that "he may have had his reasons", causing Beans to get offended, start yelling at Rango, and abruptly freezes in her tracks. When she revives, she tells Rango that freezing is a "defense mechanism". Beans then offers Rango a ride into the of Dirt, to which he accepts. Once Beans drops Rango off, she arrives at the Bank of Dirt to visit the bank manager, Mr. Merrimack. Mr.Merrimack reveals to Beans that the towns reserve water supply- a water cooler bottle- is near empty, which horrifies Beans now that the chances of saving her ranch are slim. Beans then tells Mr. Merrimack that she has reason to believe that someone is dumping water out into the desert. Mr.Merrimack suggests that Beans go see The Mayor. When Rango is waiting to see the mayor in the waiting room, the mayor makes a deal with Beans to sell her ranch. Beans angrily declines by saying "I CAME HERE TO SAVE MY LAND, NOT SELL IT!", and storms out. While Beans makes her way out of the waiting room, she recognizes Rango and repeatedly looks at him. Beans starts to take into suspicion of the mayor's disconcern about the water shortage and the dumping of water out in the desert. Mr. Merrimack tells Beans to go and see Rango (who was made sheriff by the mayor after killing a hawk). Beans finds Rango showcasing a cowboy outfit. She also sees Angelique(the mayor's secretary), whom Beans obviously has hatred for as seen by insulting her. Beans tries to get Rango's attention, but he ignores her and gives someone an autograph. Beans then scolds Rango, telling him that her ranch is on the verge of an "agricultural meltdown", and she suddenly freezes up. Once Beans revives, she asks Rango if he's ever heard about the fate of the old sheriff, which surprises Rango. With that, Beans walks out. Shortly after, Beans, along the other villagers, grab empty bottles and head towards a spigot. Rango is the first one to get a bottle of water from the spigot, but the townsfolk are all shocked to see mud come out instead of water. The mayor tries to calm everyone down by telling that sacrifices will have to be made and he'll be willing to help in way he can. Beans interrupts him and, inadvertently, yells out the spigot running dry is also stemmed to the bank low on water where everyone can hear. The town goes into a panic and Beans realizes her mistake. The town forms into an angry mob and blames the water shortage on Mr. Merrimack and the bank. Rango tries to assure everyone that he will protect the remaining water. Beans is seen in the crowd. The next day the bank is revealed to have been robbed, so Rango decides to organize a posse. They discover a tunnel that the robbers used to perform the theft. Rango hands torch out to all the members of the posse, but halts when he sees Beans wishes to join them. Rango tells Beans that a posse ain't no place for a lady, but Beans angrily takes the torch out of Rango's hand. The posse discovers a pipe that leads directly under the bank and Beans assumes that something is controlling the water, they all decide to track it. Once they come to the end of the pipe (after crossing an aquifer), Rango tells everyone to douse their torches, and sure enough, they see light coming from the surface. Beans says to Rango ,"You keep thinkin' like that, your head's gonna catch on fire".The posse climbs up to the surface, where they discover Mr. Merrimack's corpse. Beans suggests to bury the body, although the others suggest to leave it out, saying "the birds got to eat, too". They all decide to continue their journey on horseback. Rango and his posse decide to set up camp for the night. Rango takes first watch as he sees Beans looking out to a see of yuccas. Beans tells Rango the legend of how the yuccas would come to live at night and look for a source of water. She also tells him that she would always stay up late and see for herself. Beans then asks Rango if he ever felt lonely, and couldn't imagine it, due to his ability to make friends quickly. The two of them get into a conversation about if they ever had someone special in there lives, at which point Beans freezes up again. Only this time, she wasn't under any stress. Rango, realizing this, kisses Beans on the cheek and walks away. Beans revives and smiles warmly. The next day, Beans, Rango, and the posse spot thieves who stole the water from the bank. They ambush the thieves, however it is revealed that they are not alone. The posse steal back the water and the thieves give chase. Beans and Rango pilot the cart carrying the water, as the rest of the posse fight off the thieves. The cart topples over and it is revealed that there was no water in the jug. One of the three main thieves admits that the jug had already been stolen before they got to the bank, so he got a decoy jug. Beans, Rango, and the posse then decide to hold the thieves under arrest. Personality Beans is exceedingly intelligent, tough, and quick-witted. Half of the film depicts her as hostile, short-tempered, and irritable, as shown when she yells at Rango for mentioning her fathers alcoholism and smoking habits. Beans also strikes fear into others. Although, as the film progress, she is shown to be more caring, protective, warmhearted, and very selfless. She is especially shown to act benevolent towards Rango, whom she becomes in love with. Heroism Beans is probably best known for her stubborn nature and her no-give-up attitude. Beans is absolutely determined to succeed and will not stop until she reaches her goal, no matter how hopeless it may seem. For other people who may find a task life-threatening and would die at just a mere attempt, Beans is always the one who stands out on top without so much as a scratch. It is literally impossible for Beans to give up something. Beans giving up is like trying to fly to the moon without a rocket. It is mostly thanks to her enormous willpower and strength. She is also has unparalleled leadership skills, as shown throughout her and the town's search for their stolen water from the bandits. Despite Rango's participation in their search, along with strength of the entire town, their chances of victory were still almost 1 to 100. However, it is solely thanks to Beans own involvement at all that this probability skyrocketed and eventually and their chances of success was inevitable. Beans, despite having faced countless dangers throughout her life, has always remained heroic and brave. She is completely lionhearted and is never handicapped by fear. Even if others may cower and stumble, Beans, being the true heroine that she is, always stares fear in the face and repels it with her deathly glare. Beans may not be the mayor or any kind of town official, but all of the citizens of Dirt respect her as valuable member of the town. Many people worship her because of her helpfulness and consider her the only true town authority. In return, Beans solely takes care of the town and is pretty much the only reason why Dirt hasn't crumbled to the ground at all. Temperament Beans has been known to be susceptible towads her anger. She can be easily miffed off by the tiniest things. Beans is the type of person who you never want to give crap to. Her anger is often what leads her "freeze up". Beans is incredibly dangerous during her outbursts. Whenever Beans has one of her episodes, her power can grow exponentially, to the point where she could easily destroy the entire town of Dirt to actual dirt. Luckily for everyone, Beans has never been angry enough to destroy anything. Stress Beans has consistently dealt with stress throughout her life. Taking care of and saving the entire town of Dirt, protecting her ranch, dealing with the new arrival hero Rango, and fighting off bandits are just a few reasons why Beans suffers from stress. Aside from Beans' high stress level, her overall mental stability is far above others. Physical Appearance Relationships Rango Beans' Daddy The circumstances of Beans' relationship with her father is unknown, due to him having died prior to the events of the film. However, Beans seems to think very highly of her father and looked up to him as a great man, despite his smoking addiction and alcholism. Whenever someone mentions Beans' daddy's "habits", Beans immediately retaliates and scolds said person and tells them about how great of a man her daddy was. In memory of her daddy, Beans carries around his cigarette ashes in her wagon. Thus, it is implied that two had a fairly strong father-daughter relationship. Mr. Merrimack Posse Rattlesnake Jake, Mayor, and theives Dirtonians Beans is extremely close to all the citizens of Dirt. Even though she isn't an actual town official, all the citizens look up to her as a real mayor of the town, due to her leadership skills and compassion to help others. Having enveloped trust in the entire town, she is pretty the only reason how Dirt hasn't fallen. Talents Beans has many different abilities that make her one of the most dangerous and most powerful characters in the entire film. * Intelligence '- Beans is the most competent and intellectual character. She was the first of the town to realize the cause of the town's water shortage and the perpetrator who has been taking control of the water. Beans also seems to hold great knowledge of geographical structures and wildlife. She was able to identify an aquifer(an underground layer of water-bearing permeable rock or unconsolidated materials). Beans also knew about the "Spanish dagger" and the legend that it held. Compared to many of the citizens in Dirt and other outside characters, her intellect is almost unfathomable. She is even a genius among humans. ** '''Analytical and Quick-witted '- Beans has unparalleled skills when it comes planning and thinking onward from the situation. Beans can come with fool-proof plans on the spot and can think 50 steps ahead of her opponents. * 'Firearms '- Beans, like many other people of Dirt, is very skilled when handling a firearm. She has mostly been seen using a shotgun. * '''Horseback riding - Beans is shown to be a great horseback rider, as seen during her, Rango, the posse's search for their stolen water. * Combat Skills '''- Beans is shown to impressively be able to fend for herself. This is evidently seen when she fought a number of robbers who were trying to apprehend her, and was near to effortlessly able to fight them off. She is an expert combatant and can completely annihilate an entire army of bandits and thieves without any weapons at all. ** '''Strength - Beans possesses an an amazing amount of physical strength. There's enough power in half of her little pinkie to kill over three people at the same time. It is unknown just how much raw strength she actually has, but she is definitely considered overpowered. ** Agility - Beans is also a capable acrobatic with athletic prowess beyond possible for even the world's best olympic gymnasts. She can easily perform feats of agility (i.e. jumps, somersaults, flip, landings, climbs) that are physically impossible. ** Speed - Beans is unbelievably fast. She has lightning fast reflexes and in a fight, she can take down a horde of enemies in less than a second. This also works as a defense, as she can also react to enemy attacks and quickly counterattack. Beans can move faster than the human can see, and is hypothetically as fast as a bullet according to anyone who has seen her in action. ** Durability '- Beans is crazy tough and is built like steel. Something that could kill a dozen people is something that Beans could easily brush off as nothing more than a bee sting. This was shown around the climax of the movie and she being suffocated, and yet she was almost easily able to resist it. * '''Cooking '- Beans was seen at the end of the movie to have made Rango a lunch. It consisted of a danish with the raisins picked out. * '''Intimidation - Beans has the ability to assert dominance over anyone she meets. She can stare death into the hearts of others and is feared by many. Even just a simple glare is enough to scare someone to the point that their brains totally collapse from fear. Even a complete soulless murderer can't withstand her supremacy. ** 'Superiority and Dominance '- Many animals, like predators, often display their superiority over others. Beans may not be considered a predator, but if their anyone who deserves to be on the top of the food chain, it's definitely Beans. Animals from all over the desert fear Beans, and make sure to stay out of her way if they know what's good for them. She is a true superior being beyond many creatures' comprehension. Because she is so far beyond anyone's understanding is one of the reasons so many fear her. Weaknesses Even though Beans is considered an immensely powerful individual with little to no flaws whatsoever, even someone like her has a few weaknesses that have made her somewhat vulnerable. * '"Defense Mechanism" '- Whenever Beans becomes too anxious or upset, she goes into a petrified state. It seems that her species does this whenever there is an incoming threat. She claims this to be a defense mechanism against enemies, but actually, this ability of hers leaves her wide open. Since she is unable to defend herself or move at all, she is completely vulnerable and could easily be killed while in this state. Beans's Status Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dirtonians